Brave Little Toaster: Retold
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: Setting off, a group of five venture through perils plenty to recover what they had lost, not knowing just what lay ahead on the path they dared begin to tread. And so, their story begins...(Just TBLT retold in an FF format, okay?)
1. Prelude

One quiet morning, as the sun was beginning to paint the skies with beautiful warm hues, a bard walked through town. Grasping his harp just barely tight enough to not slip, he used his other hand to knock on a door. No answer came.

This was the seventh time he knocked on a door and got no answer from anyone. Though it would normally set an alarm in people's heads, he didn't seem to mind. Trying again on the next door, while he did get a reply for the first time that day, it wasn't a pleasant one.

"What do you want!?" an angry voice shouted, startling the bard enough to make him jump back a bit. Still, he only stood there as he heard the clanks of what was likely to be armor, and didn't flinch as the door swung open, showing a dragoon who just then managed to get his helmet on. "Could you please keep the volume down?"

Continuing to stand without shrinking in the slightest bit, he gave his answer in clear words. "Just doing my job sir."

Greatly displeasured, the annoyed dragoon huffed. "Well, I'm certain it would be preferable to knock after they've awoken."

Ignoring the tone of voice, the red head cleared his throat. "Well, pal, it's my job to make wake up calls. So not my fault."

All it took was that for him to begin to fume, and he sputtered, barely able to put structured sentences in mind to explain his fury, so it quickly became cursing.

Just as quickly, a younger person ran, begging, "Please stop fighting! People are trying to sleep, and I'm sure there must be a more peaceful way to handle this!"

"I should hope so. Not just for sleep's sake, but for peace's sake." No one expected the knight, who must have been patrolling, to butt in on the conversation. "Now, if you two must fight it out, either take it out of town or not at all. Otherwise, the regrettable last option is for me to raise my blade against both of you."

Being put into a brash mode that morning due to rude awakening, the dragoon stormed back into his home and grabbed his spear. "Let's settle this!"

Not very surprised by the violent resolve, the bard replied, "I'll warn you, to cross me in battle is quite a danger. So you can't say I haven't warned you."

After getting to the outskirts of town, the youngster watched, hoping no one would suffer injuries too great, and the patrolling knight to make sure fatal wounds weren't inflicted.

Picking up his feet, the dragoon grunted as he sprinted to prepare for a jump, the take off sound compelling the bard to try to peek through the layers of hair covering his face, but he knew what job class a jump that high would call for.

"Oh, a dragoon? Not a problem!" he remarked with a smirk.

Plucking at his harp's strings, he sang melody into incantation, and the dragoon felt uneasy as a rotten sensation boiled within him. Despite the temporary illness of senses, he took a jab at the bard, which was easily missed due to the disgusting feeling.

Growling, the dragoon swept his leg, knocking the bard down with enough time to take another leap, not knowing how big a mistake it was.

Met with a quick flash of light and a loud rumble, along with a shocking surge running through him, he fell to the ground quicker. Confused by a lack of storm clouds, he looked up to the skies.

Rushed footsteps from the close by forest were heard, accompanied with a gruff, baritone voice saying, "Sorry. Didn't realize that this space was being used for morning sparring."

Emerging from the forest was a tall man with a large rod, which was a likely indicator of a black mage in their midst.

Panting, the dragoon pardoned, "No worries...mister..."

"Kirby." the black mage said, "My name is Kirby. And you brawlers are?"

The bard picked himself up, declaring, "I am Radio Maximar, travelling bard and former soldier of the last great war!"

"Well, I'm Lampy. If you want surnames, Luxly." Lampy piped up and said.

Nodding, Kirby questioned, "So why were you sparring so early in the morning?"

"To settle something."

With a turn of his head, Kirby sighed. "I don't want to know what was to be settled in that case."

"Well, I say you all get back in town if it's settled." the patrolling knight said.

"And who are you?" the black mage acknowledged the knight with.

"Toaster Oliver."

Radio grinned, though if it reached his eyes covered by red bangs was unknown. "Well, aren't we a happy little band here? And who are you kid, since we're giving names!"

Rustling the blonde hair of the beige cowled child, Radio bent on one knee as the child who stopped them from brawling in the streets replied, "Blanky...though I don't think I have any name but that."

Gently nodding, Toaster said, "Well, are we ready to go back to town?"

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back. So, I guess I'm gonna cancel a lot of stories, but this crossover is gonna rock, okay? So, I'm forbidding myself from uploading more than one chapter a day, thus forcing me to take a little more time to edit. Now, warning, this will retell the original story of the Brave Little Toaster, but with some additions, like the fact it is told in a Final Fantasy format, there will be OCs, the story will extend a bit so it would be a little more interesting, and since they're basically human, I will use differing devices to make sure there aren't as many plot holes.**

**To be clear, I'm not totally changing their names to make them more human. The planet they live on is a pun to what they originally were. Their planet is called Applica. Pronounced how you think it should be. Okay? Also, explaining job classes:**

**First of all, Toaster is a knight because they are known for chivalry and stuff. Plus, people think of knights as having valor, and he is the brave one himself.**

**Yes, Kirby is a mage. For a reason. See, black mages tend to have more offensive magic, and who better to give all the offensive spells to than Kirby? Now, I considered making him a monk, but this just felt better. And Kirby has a thing going on where unlike most mages, he doesn't solely depend on magic in combat. So, he trained himself in physical combat as well to compensate for what his magic may lack.**

**Blanky is sorta like a freelancer for now. Why? Because when his job class is revealed, he will seem to kick more butt. So give him time, okay?**

**Alright, now I need to explain why Lampy is a dragoon rather than a paladin. Okay, so, you know how he hops to get around in the movie? Yeah. Plus, I couldn't help it. And also, I just wanted to give him that because of reasons not yet stated because they're spoilers.**

**Radio is a bard and I do not think I have to explain why this time.**


	2. And so it began

They walked along back to the quiet town left not long ago, and spotted a man bound to a wheelchair, who chuckled upon seeing them, "Oh, you're all awake."

In turn, Toaster rose a brow, asking, "And you speak familiarly why?"

The man laughed, answering, "Because I've known you for five years. Why else? What? Don't remember how we came to be the only people here? And boy, your voice is hard to get used to. It sounds too small for someone of your age and growth."

Radio rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, "What? Come on. I just got here, and now it's all empty?" Brows furrowing, the chair bound man responded between clenched teeth, "You didn't just get here today. You got here about five years ago. All of you. On the same day."

Kirby shook his head slowly. "No, not to my memory."

"B-but you remembered me earlier!" he retorted, only to get from Kirby, "Because we traveled together getting here, A/C."

Turning to Kirby, Radio wondered, "What? A/C?"

"That's all he gave me to call him by."

Wheeling over to the group, he argued once Kirby finished, "Yeah, but even still, you don't remember anything!?"

Fear overtook his face, and he seemed like a statue as he insisted, "B-but surely you di-no, didn't, no! Wait! Y-you remember, d-don't you!?"

Colder and colder, his hair was standing on end, a result of the chills despite warm temperature. That was when he finally screamed, "No, you gotta remember! And hey, it isn't nice to play such mean jokes on people! Pretending not...you really don't remember!? Wha-"

Stopping, he looked to his feet, then saw a cold, hard material covering him gradually. "Wake, no, wait! No, hold on! This is a gown toast! No, I mean a ghost town!"

Toaster rushed to him, asking, "Sir, can I help you? Really!"

Turning, he shouted, "Does anyone have a Golden Needle? Anyone!? And what did you mean this is a ghost town?"

"Everyone's gone! What else can I mean!? Now, get back! You have no idea what I can do, even from this chair! Even if I'm turning to stone! Since you've clearly lost your minds!" A/C screamed.

Then, Toaster backed away, unable to stop the man from becoming stone, even as everyone else tried to look for a way to stop it. Kirby even tried Esuna. But it didn't work, by this development seeing that maybe he wanted to be stone to escape the fear he must have felt.

"Why do you think this place suddenly became a ghost town?" Kirby wondered, not expecting any answer as he stroked his chin.

Lampy shrugged, then looked into a window, finding a mysterious object. His pupils dilated, and he turned behind him, calling out, "Hey! Guys! I don't know if it is important, but I think I found a tablet thingy!"

Radio was the first there, followed by Kirby, Toaster, and Blanky. "What is that?"

Toaster opened the door. "What's it doing in my house? Wasn't here a while ago."

They entered, and Blanky asked, "So, if it's been five years, how old are we?"

Radio answered rather loudly. "If that was what happened, I'm...twenty-four!"

Blanky counted on his fingers, then realized, "Wow, that means I'm seventeen!"

"Then...I'm twenty-two!" Lampy gasped.

That was when Toaster interjected, "I'm twenty-three. And to what importance is that?"

After that, Kirby responded, "I think Blanky here intends to remind us of our situation. And if you really want to know, I'm about...twenty three."

With a stroke of the chin, Toaster glanced side to side among his acquaintances, and he took the tablet carefully. "We'll take it along with us. See if we can figure out what happened with this little evidence."

A few quiet moments later, Radio commented, "I know someone really smart who could probably figure it out. He advised I go to this town in the first place."

"And who would that be?" Toaster inquired with a turn of gaze towards the bard.

"I think his name was Robert McGroarty." he answered quickly.

Shaking his head violently in disbelief, Toaster repeated, "The Robert McGroarty!? Him!?"

The bard titled his head. "Well, I guess. He actually did a lot to help me get back on my feet."

Intervening, Kirby explained, "I think I met him while I was training as a youngster."

And following suit, Blanky did the same. "He visited the village I used to live in. He was like the first big brother I had, even if he had to go away."

Swiftly, Lampy added, "And he was there when I was just barely coming of age."

Becoming interested in the topic, Kirby's brows furrowed, though not quite in anger, but concentration, and he leaned in ever so slightly. "Do you think there may be a connection with him, this town, that thing, our apparently lost memories, and those times in specific?"

All had each others' attention grabbed, and when Kirby spoke, it was very compelling to find who'd answer, even more so if anyone gave a more interesting answer.

"Possibly." Toaster sighed, breaking the suspense and silence, and he looked for a bag, carefully placing the tablet inside. "So where was the last place you all knew he was going?"

Unable to take any more suspense, Radio exclaimed, "Rob said he was going to the City of Light to settle down! I have no clue where it is, but I'm sure it isn't here!"

Nodding slowly, Kirby's eyes wandered from the uncontrollably rambunctious bard to the beige hooded child. Gulping, Blanky questioned, "So, what are we going to do?"

Not but a half hour later, they gathered collectively a compass, a map(which could be outdated due to lack of knowing what changed since the map's making), a few bags, some luggage in case they encountered monsters, some things found in their homes, and some food.

Looking out to the horizon, Toaster uttered, "I...guess this is it."

"Uh-huh." Kirby hummed.

Taking out a piece of paper, Blanky sighed at the contents, the voices having drowned out earlier, and Kirby tapped on his shoulder. "Hey Blanky."

Facing the taller man, Blanky put the picture in his pocket. "Are you ready to go?"

Rapidly nodding, the youth didn't need words to show he was ready to go.

"Alright then. Let's go."

Beginning their journey, they hadn't even glanced back to the town which they were now leaving behind.

* * *

**Yes, here we go, chapter two! Now, I think this chapter came out fairly well. Let's say that their journey begins here and, what's this!? Why, there will be retellings of the other two and I am going to make a finale fourth! So hold on to your seats! This will be your wildest ride!**


	3. Setting Off

The sun hadn't even reached its peak in the sky and Toaster was beginning to have doubts.

"Hey, guys. How do we know if we're going to the right place?"

Radio tilted his head. "What do you mean? Rob told me-"

Toaster turned around. "But according to that A/C guy, we have been in that town for five years! So just who can say that if he did get there during then that he is still there!?"

"Another question rises there too: what else have we forgotten then?" Kirby asked worriedly, and they all realized he was right very quickly.

Lampy hopped just a few three feet off the ground in shock, worry, and fear. "What if I've missed my sister's coming of age ceremony? I said I was going to be there!"

Then, Blanky followed suit by wondering(without finishing aloud), "What if I am too late to..."

Approaching, Toaster sighed, "Then we missed it, or we make it if there is still time; or we didn't and we just don't remember."

He tried to give the most hopeful, encouraging tone he could, then turned again. "But we won't know if we never regain our memories, now will we?"

Glad it worked, Toaster took a breath of relief, but not even an hour later, Blanky yelped.

"OUCH!"

Barely turning his head, Toaster asked, "What's wrong?"

Angrily turning to Lampy, Blanky shouted, "HE JABBED ME WITH HIS STUPID SPEAR!"

Feeling a little offended, but a little more defensive, Lampy retorted, "Well, um...I didn't!"

"YOU DID TOO!"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

Unable to handle them shouting at each other for the whole trip, Toaster interrupted, "Look, maybe it wasn't on purpose! And we'll never make it if we're constantly fighting each other!"

Shamefully, Blanky and Lampy hung their heads, and Toaster soothed, "Don't worry. So long as we don't fight, we will get there faster."

Perking a little, Lampy said, "Then let's get going!"

So they did. Even if they did occasionally disagree, they stopped themselves for the sake of moving on. And the occasional case of fighting attacking monsters.

They carried some interesting conversations until they got to another monster. This time, made of sticks, standing before a field of...well, tall sticks that stood upright.

"YOU SHALL NOT GET PAST ME! THIS FIELD BEARS DANGER TO ALL INTRUDERS!" it shouted in warning. Searching for another way, Toaster gulped. "Can you please let us through?"

With a laugh, the stickly one challenged, "Only if you can prove stronger than I!"

Grinning, Radio bragged, "I've faced more dangerous things than you, stick face!"

Commencing the battle, Toaster slashed it with his sword, using Holy on it with the enchanted strike.

"What!? I thought you were a knight!" Kirby was clearly surprised. "I'm a paladin wearing a normal knight's armor. But I still have my paladin armor packed in my bag."

Then, Blanky ran with a rope he kept in his bag, wrapping around the monster's legs, and Kirby cast a fire spell as Blanky did.

Slashing and jabbing with his sword, Toaster moved swiftly, backing away when the monster was set ablaze.

Growling, the stick beast had put out the flames and began to hurl sticks at them, and Radio chanted a healing song after he was struck, all allies healing at the same time.

Landing on the monster and spearing it, Lampy backed up, thanking Radio, then taking off again.

Radio put his harp away, taking out a knife he had hidden earlier in a sheath under his coat. "Take this sticky!" he grunted as he stabbed it, dragging down the knife and pulling it out.

The beast roared, calling on Titan to shake the earth below them. Staggering, Kirby almost missed hitting it with an ice spell. Lampy was almost hit, but with a breath of relief that he wasn't, he once again jabbed the monster.

Blanky took the time to calculate what he could have done, so he grabbed a bow and arrow, shooting at the monster, though at a lack of ease.

_When at long last it was defeated..._

"HA HA HA! FOOL!" it cackled. "Now I guess I shall have to...separate you from each other!"

They all were confused, then looked below them as the stick monster disappeared. When they looked down, they saw arrows pointing in differing directions, and a flash of light blinded them. Then everything went dark...

Waking up in the middle of the stick field, Toaster looked around, finding he was alone.

**_"Great."_**

* * *

**So, guys, what did you think? ****Toaster is not just a knight. Now you know he is a paladin. Paladins are pretty much a level up of a knight, since they can actually use white magic, including Holy.**


	4. Field of Sticks

**_"Great."_**

Toaster looked around, hoping he'd find someone he knew. Beginning to walk around, he noticed that there weren't as many encounters with monsters within three hours of being in this field than in one hour of being outside of it.

"What dangers did that thing speak of then?"

_Or maybe I'm just having a little bit of luck?_

Checking his bag, he noticed something that he didn't notice he had before.

"A map...?"

There were circles marking eleven specific places, notes on the side of the circles, clearly written in his handwriting. One of the circled areas included his birthplace, which he found a little strange on account of the note by it saying that the town "coveted some sort of Crystal."

He never remembered the town coveting a crystal. Did they really? And if so, why?

Putting it back in his bag, he checked if anything was stolen while he was out. Nothing was, but there was something placed in there.

Reaching for it, he carefully observed it. It was an orb just small enough to fit in a child's hand, colored with many light, dark, and intense hues swirling within.

As soon as ten seconds, the colors swirled into a mysterious array of red, orange, and yellow, not taking long to look like a cape of fire flowing in the wind, and it quickly revealed himself wearing the cape, holding what looked like a red crystal that floated in the palm of his hand.

This vision shocked him enough to shove it back into his bag without a second thought to look into it a little longer.

With a gulp, he proceeded, not knowing anything about where he was in the field of sticks.

Not even an hour later, so it felt, he saw the moon was beginning to rise, then began to wonder where everyone else was. However, he didn't stop...at least, until he realized he needed to rest(which was by the time he could see stars in the sky).

So he decided to start a fire, disregarding his grumbling stomach, and he sat by the fire, studying the map he had. Making mental notes, he began to wonder if he really had missed as much as he thought he could have.

Now it was a wonder of what he didn't remember anymore. Amnesia didn't usually work this way, so that was a mystery in itself why he had no memory of that long ago in particular.

Slowly, he fell asleep, soothed by the crackling of the fire, which he had made sure was safe to leave burning while he slept.

The next morning...

Toaster awoke feeling well rested. Stretching, he collectively put his armor back on, then setting off again. The fire had stopped burning while he slept, so he didn't need to put it out.

After a few hours of walking, the sticks beginning to lessen, and he noticed that there was progressively more and more greenery. Patches of green grass were becoming more and more frequent and increasingly large.

By the time the sticks were all gone, he was able to see a small village ahead.

Reaching the village, he saw there were actually townspeople here. Some seemed to be Burmecians, a people of human-like rats. Others looked to be Seers, and a majority seemed to enjoy themselves.

The first to talk to him was a man who had a toad spell cast on him. "Well, aren't you big from my view!"

Moving along, he walked into an Inn, which was vibrant and cheery. Asking if he could rent a room, he payed the gil and heard the innkeeper say something to him before he even started walking away.

"Just so you know, sir, there is a black mage resting upstairs. He had some wounds, but they weren't fatal. Maybe you can talk to him? He was muttering about some things I don't think I know."

_Black mage? Wounded? Could this mage be...?_

"Do you know his name?"

* * *

**Aaaaand what's up? Yes, I made Toaster able to solo. Now here comes something quite strange, huh?**


	5. Unknown Place

**Hey guys. Sorry for being gone for so long. I just had some problems with some things is all. Well, I'm back and here's a new chapter! (Which is along with many other chapters I'll break my rule and try to post all the already written chapters here. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Lampy rubbed the back of his head, weary eyelids heavy. He tried to open them wide, though this was difficult. Upon doing so, he sat up, looking around as he found out he was in lightly wooded area and...alone?

Then, he heard rustling in the bushes, which was the first clue he wasn't alone. As a reflex, he took out his spear and realized quickly the person was probably not going to attack.

She was a white mage, hood up. Her bangs made it clear, however, that she had purple hair, and her eyes were a kind tint of lavender. Putting his spear away, he cleared his throat. Her eyes had grown wide, and she looked rather friendly.

"Sorry! I was just passing through! I was told I would be needed in Medosieve a few days ago. They had some wounded from the war to protect the Crystal from a monster that still threatens them from my understanding."

Nodding, Lampy didn't realize the red tint of his cheeks or the dilation of his eyes. This was a very pretty girl, and she was polite as well! Now what a marvel is that in itself?

"No, I'm sorry Ma'am. I just don't know where I am." Yielding, he asked, "So...do you know?"

With a nod, she answered, "You're barely outside Medosieve." Thus, he came closer, hand clenched by his heart. "Can you lead me there? I think I may need some directions...or a map. Last map was with a friend, and he's lost as I am for sure."

She smiled with hesitation. "Alright. But...how do I trust you're not after something else?"

Taking off his helmet, he held it by his waist, showing his amber eyes slightly narrowing, his nose scrunching up a little. "Look at me. Am I lying to you?"

Gulping, she shook her head, and he went right back to the goofy expression he usually had under his helmet. "Then let's go." She grasped his hand, and her heart began to throb at once, her eyes dilating as she began to walk backwards with him.

Putting his purple helmet back on, he cleared his throat again. "Well, we need to go then. And you can let go of my hand." Letting go, she lead the way to Medosieve, and she really did mean it when she said it wouldn't take long.

When they arrived, a man had walked past them in a hurry, and she waved to the others in the town. This reminded the dragoon of something. "Hey, you haven't told me your name. Mind telling me now if I tell you mine?"

Then, she turned to him. "My name is...wait! Tell me yours first!"

Shrugging, he answered, "Lampy. Yours?" "Fa...Fannah."

A grin spread across his face. "Alright! So, where did you need to heal?"

At the Inn

A great assortment of people were there. Fannah approached the counter, asking, "Hello. I'm the white mage you requested. They're upstairs, right?"

Lead right there, Lampy looked through the doors, then was shocked to see two familiar faces. "Hey! Guys! There you are!"

Toaster jolted, turning to his acquaintance. "Lampy! I was actually getting worried!" Turning back for a moment, Fannah saw Lampy run into a room, but she kept going on. She was on the job anyway.

Kirby sat up(halfway) before having to lay back down, groaning quietly from an aching body. "Ouch...Whatever got me had got me good while I was out..."

Toaster sighed, shoulders still raised from tension. "So...you looked into that orb and saw what again?" Kirby asked, cocking a brow. "Well...I was just standing there with a red crystal floating in my palm. What was weirder...Flames were just around me, and some oddly tall thing wearing a cloak redder than mine was right behind me. My sword was literally on fire! It was so weird!"

Lampy chuckled. "I haven't even heard this whole conversation, but it sounds crazy! But...do you still have this orb? I think I'd like to see!"

Toaster turned, then reached in his bag. "Here."

Handing it over, Lampy didn't see what Toaster described. Not at all.

Dropping the orb in shock after looking for a few seconds, Lampy yelped, "Who was that!?" Hands shaking like there was no tomorrow, Lampy watched as Toaster picked it up and put it back in his bag.

"I think that...I have no idea." Walking away, Toaster gave one turn to Kirby in the doorway, wishing him a "get well" as Lampy silently watched, then collapsed in a chair close by, slinking with heavy shoulders and staring off into space.

* * *

**Alright, so this is a very informative chapter. Also, Fannah belongs to BobcatAngel on deviantart. And to fill you in...Fannah is a white mage for reasons obvious to those who are familiar with this character. Okay? And also, for those of you who have ever played a Final Fantasy, 1-5, you'd get the idea of the Crystals and Orbs motif type thing here.**

**Will we ever figure out what the orbs are for? Why are the omnipotent Crystals in danger? What dangers did the stick thing speak of? Will we find the rest of our party members? Stay tuned until the end to find out!**


End file.
